Felieton: Chronologia w uniwersum
Autorstwo: Don Maślanoz Dzisiaj zajmiemy się bardzo ważną kwestią, mianowicie chronologią w uniwersum filmów Mila. Na początek musimy poszukać jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, do którego moglibyśmy odnieść całą chronologię. Najoczywistszą opcją jest upadek bariery, ale to jednak nie może być on. Dlaczego? Bo w uniwersum Mila nie ma bariery. Sam jestem ślepakiem i dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że w Klątwie Samobójstwa nie ma nad nimi bariery. Wniosek z tego taki, że filmy te nie dzieją się w uniwersum Gothica, tylko w uniwersum bliźniaczo podobnym. Ale innym. Filmy które są w uniwersum Więc tak, aby ustalić chronologię uniwersum Mila należy przede wszystkim ustalić które filmy się do niego zaliczają. Po wielu godzinach narad ustaliliśmy taki stan: wylatują wszystkie filmy niedostępne już takie jak “Thorus i 1000 bryłek”. Poza tym wylatują rimejki (Cienie Prawdy i Dobry Walczator) gdyż pierwszy jest niedokończony, a drugi to parodia. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zostaje jednak “Płomień Wolności”, choć nie widać by był on połączony z innymi filmami. Do uniwersum zostaje także dołączony “Assassin’s Creed V” mimo, że jest stworzony przez ZakonaKrwii, a nie Mila. O “Kurwa w języku polskim” nie ma zbytnio co wspominać. Toteż koniec końców pozostaje taki stan filmów (kolejność przypadkowa): *Plan Bezimiennego *Badass Greg *Patrol *Assassin’s Creed *The Quest *Heavy in Gothic *Klątwa Samobójstwa *Płomień Wolności *Bohater *Klątwa Klątw *Zew Kruka *Za Gomeza *Super Poszukiwacz *Ultra Wilk *Projekt Sen *Przywołanie *Assassin’s Creed V Powiązania między filmami *Zacznijmy od sklejanek. Plan Bezimiennego i Badass Greg nie mają większego znaczenia dla status quo universum. Możemy jednak stwierdzić, że obydwa dzieją się przed Zewem Kruka, gdyż w nim 1. Greg umiera 2. Bezimienny walczy z Krukiem w świątyni w Jarkendarze, zatem prawdopodobnie sprawa z piratami działa się wcześniej. *Wspomnijmy też o Przywołaniu i o Projekcie Sen. Filmy te również nie mają większego znaczenia dla chronologii. Możemy jednak stwierdzić, że odbyło się to przed serią ataków na Khorinis, gdyż PS dzieje się bezpośrednio w mieście, a Przywołanie w Wieży Xardasa, która jest niezbyt daleko. *Assassin’s Creed V możemy śmiało dać na koniec, gdyż dzieje się jakieś dużo lat po wydarzeniach z części 1-3, na dodatek w Meksyku, więc ponownie - nie ma to większego znaczenia. *Co istotne, Patrol dzieje się tuż przed Płomieniem Wolności, bo pod sam koniec Patrolu, orkowie atakują miasto. *Można też z tego wywiązać, że Ultra Wilk dzieje się przed Patrolem, bo w UW Bucyfał spokojnie patrolował miasto. *Heavy in Gothic dzieje się przed akcją z AC3, ale już po akcji z AC1, bo jest w nim Łukasz. *HiG dzieje się zanim miasto zostało zniszczone. *HiG dzieje się przed ultra wilkiem, bo xardas jeszcze nie przywołał bezimiennego. *HiG dzieje się przed zewem kruka, bo w nim heavy już wrócił do swojego wymiaru. *HiG dzieje się prawdopodobnie w tym samym momencie kiedy przywołanie. *Super Poszukiwacz dzieje się już kilka/kilkanaście lat po Patrolu, gdyż Bucyfał jest dużo starszy. *Demon występuje w Super Poszukiwaczu, a w Bohaterze zostaje uwięziony, więc SP jest przed Bohaterem. *The Quest dzieje się na pewno po Klątwie Samobójstwa, gdyż Gomez jest w nim w szpitalu Magów Ognia. Na tej samej podstawie możemy również wywnioskować, że dzieje się przed Za Gomeza. *The Quest dzieje się przed Assassin’s Creedem 3, gdyż w AC3 ginie Mistrz Ciętej Riposty (znaczy tutaj też ginie, ale tu tylko lekko, a w AC ginie na śmierć). *Klątwa Samobójstwa dzieje się przed Ultra Wilkiem, gdyż pomiędzy tymi filmami Doktor Ścierwojad zniszczył Górniczą Dolinę. Możemy też przez to wywnioskować, że KS dzieje się przed The Questem. *Patrol dzieje się przed Zewem Kruka, bo Kruk w nim siedzi w świątyni, z tego samego powodu przed ZK dzieje się Plan Bezimiennego i Badass Greg. Teoria Na początku byli Bogowie, którym się jak zawsze nudziło (co widać w Klątwie Klątw i Zewie Kruka), więc dla jaj stworzyli wszechświat. W jego centrum było miasto Khorinis, przez jego korzystne położenie wszyscy chcieli je przejąć. Głównie za sprawą położonej niedaleko Górniczej Doliny, gdzie było sporo cennej magicznej rudy. Król stwierdził jednak, że “nie no xd, srsly magiczna bariera? chujowy pomys”. Wynajął więc Gomeza, by ten był zarządcą kolonii. O krok od wygrania przetargu był niejaki Arto “The Bishop”. Koniec końców jednak przegrał, co go bardzo zdenerwowało. Postanowił po paktować z magami. Umowa była taka, oni pomogą mu rzucić w zemście Klątwę Samobójstwa na to miejsce i dostaną za to na własność zamek i prawo do wydobywania rudy. Dostaną również Gomeza, na którym mieliby wykonywać najbrutalniejsze eksperymenty, przez które miałby powoli zacząć tracić zdrowie psychiczne. Początkowym punktem historii przedstawionym w filmach była Klątwa Samobójstwa. Tutaj prawie Artowi się udało, większość kolonii wymarło, ale jednak powstrzymał go Bezimienny. Magowie osłabieni jego zwycięstwem ugadali się jednak z królem i podzielili zamek z zamiarem późniejszego go odzyskania. Dostali również Gomeza do eksperymentów i trzymali go tak bardzo długo. W międzyczasie miasto żyło własnym życiem. Kolejność filmów chronologiczna brzmi mniej więcej tak: Xardas zaczął próbować przywoływać Bezimiennego. Na początku przywołał Heaviego (Heavy in Gothic), ale potem resztę osób (Przywołanie). Dalej miasto żyło własnym życiem, ciężko uporządkować pozostałe filmy (The Quest, Ultra Wilk, Projekt Sen, Plan Bezimiennego, Badass Greg). Wiadomo tylko, że Badass Greg dzieje się przed Planem Bezimiennego. Magowie ognia wtedy podzielili się na dwie części. Magów i Hiszpańską Inkwizycję. Magowie zamieszkali w klasztorze w Khorinis, zaś HI w zamku, z którego wygnali paladynów. Przetrzymywali tam nadal Gomeza i mieli coraz większą chęć podbicia miasta, zgadali się wówczas z Leonidasem. Tak jak mówiłem, miasto było atakowane przez orków bardzo często (widać to np. w Heavy in Gothic). W końcu udało się to orkom podczas Pierwszej Bitwy o Khorinis, podbili miasto, wykorzystując zamieszanie przy kręceniu Gladiatora. Początek ataku widać na koniec Patrolu. Miasto się jednak zbuntowało i pokonali orków. Zamieszanie wykorzystał Leonidas i zgarnął z tajnych zapasów miasta armię kartonów, przez co przejął miasto. Wtedy jednak przyszedł Łukasz ze znajomymi i wywołali kolejną wojnę, znaną jako Druga Bitwa o Khorinis. Wynikiem był remis, bo praktycznie wszyscy zginęli. Skorzystała z tego Ochotnicza Armia Ciemności numer 7 imienia Cor Kaloma. Po jakimś czasie znudziło im się rządzenie tym gównianym miastem, więc sobie poszli. Jak widać (chyba) w Za Gomeza, miasto było opustoszałe. Po jakimś czasie jednak miasto się odbudowało i cywilizacja ożyła. Wszystkie rasy połączyły się w zgodzie co widać w Super Poszukiwaczu. Ludzie, orkowie, poszukiwacze. Niedobitki paladynów zatrzymały się w starym zamku gdzie był również szpital niedobitków inkwizycji. Walczyli oni z między innymi Demonem (Bohater). Wtedy Gomezowi w końcu udaje się ucieknąć od Magów Ognia/Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji i dzieje się akcja Za Gomeza. Kilkadziesiąt lat później w Meksyku działa się akcja Assassin’s Creeda V. Toteż koniec końców stan wygląda tak: #Zew Kruka (koniec) #Klątwa Samobójstwa #Heavy in Gothic #Przywołanie #Ultra Wilk #The Quest #Projekt Sen #Badass Greg #Plan Bezimiennego #Patrol #Płomień Wolności #Assassin’s Creed #Zew Kruka #Klątwa Klątw #Super Poszukiwacz #Bohater #Za Gomeza #Assassin’s Creed V Retcony *No niby Mistrz Ciętej Riposty umarł w The Queście, ale nie do końca, bo go to nie zabiło. *No niby Gomez umarł w Klątwie Samobójstwa, ale nie do końca, bo nie miał zamiaru go dobić Arto. *No niby Xardas skoczył z wieży w Klątwie Samobójstwa, ale przeżył, bo w miejscu gdzie skakał jest jeziorko w Gothicu. Co ja kurwa robię z życiem Kategoria:Felietony